


Colors (A Collection of Short Stories)

by therealmakoto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, しまなみ誰そ彼 | Shimanami Tasogare (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmakoto/pseuds/therealmakoto
Summary: I decided I would randomly pick a ship I like and randomly pick a color and then write a fic based on those! I don't know how many I plan to do, and I probably won't update very often.I plan to make most of the chapters relatively short, but that's not necessarily a fact. This isn't my first fic ever, but it's my first one here, so I hope it's alright!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Kaname Tasuku/Tsubaki Touma
Kudos: 2





	Colors (A Collection of Short Stories)

I’m never going to send this, but Annie suggested I write it anyways, so I will.

Why, why, why did it have to turn out like this? It isn’t like it started out very good either, but come on. We were supposed to see the ocean and be free from all of this suffering, but now all we have left to do is kill you. Why did you have to change sides? Did you even change sides? I can hope and think of a million ways that you could be planning to come back to us at the very end, but everything’s looking so bleak. You… you gave me life back then, you know? Taught me how to stand up for myself. As soon as I saw your deep green eyes, I knew you were different. You would never bully me like everyone else, and I was right! We stuck together through everything. The day I told you about the ocean, that day, your eyes looked more like how the book described deep water than ever, “Water deep and spiraling in hues of soft green and dark blue.” Of course, I sometimes blame myself for how the rest of that day turned out… How can I not, when I brought out that book, told you those stories. Maybe if I never opened those pages, you would still be on our side. Except, I know that isn’t true, since the shifters from across the ocean were due to attack anyways. It’s always just out of my control. Hell, I even lost us the commander. I’m not even sure if I deserve to be the one to live, but if I continue with that line of thought, then I’d be denying how much you and Mikasa care about me. That care is all I have left, so I don’t dare to let it fade away. She misses you too. I know you know that, but maybe it’ll mean more to you if it comes from her. She mentions how strong your eyes are and how they remind her of the sturdy trees surrounding her old home. Except, she always closes up after saying so; it’s obvious that the memory of her house is stressful, especially now that she got rid of your scarf. I find myself almost correcting her, almost telling her that your eyes are too wild to be trees, almost saying how they look like torrent oceans with constant storms that would confuse anyone who looked for too long. You never have been very simple, even with all your talk about killing the titans. You act like that’s your only goal, but I know you have friends you care about. So why, please, Eren, why are you doing this? Why are you trusting Zeke? This isn’t right, you know it isn’t right. If everything continues on like this, one of us is going to kill you. I don’t want to, Mikasa doesn’t want to, but we both will. You’ve saved our lives countless times, but we just can’t let you do this anymore. Neither of us know what we’ll do without you, Eren. I want to find you in secret and let you know that we can figure something out, that you don’t have to go through with this, that you can still change. Please, Eren, let me see the ocean in your eyes one more time before I have to close them for good.


End file.
